


[Podfic] The Choices We Can't Make (And Those We Can)

by PhagePods (DancingDragon42)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 19:29:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17331008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingDragon42/pseuds/PhagePods
Summary: Podfic of The Choices We Can't Make (And Those We Can) by Dellessa, recorded for Fandom Trumps Hate 2018.Author summary:The phone nearly fell out of Alexei’s numb fingers as he listened to George on the other end of the line. “They thought you might take the news from me best. I’m so sorry, Tater. I know how much the team means to you.”He had hoped that they would pass him over and pick up one of the other people on the list. He knew his hefty contract should have made him less desirable. Just one more year and he would have been about to hide behind his no trade clause. It took him several minutes to find his voice. “When they call me?” he croaked.





	[Podfic] The Choices We Can't Make (And Those We Can)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dellessa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Choices We Can't Make (And Those We Can)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11564661) by [Dellessa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa). 



> It was a great privilege to get to record this fic for charity since it was actually written for a prompt of my own. Slowly adding more content to this rare-pair :) Additional thanks to Dell for patience as I have been quite slow with things.
> 
> Apologies for the fact that this fic contains a number of names/words from languages I don't speak. I did my best with research and talking to others, but it's probably not perfect. Re-records are unlikely, but I don't mind notes for future reference.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/149968881@N05/46586501122/in/dateposted-public/)

Mediafire Download: [ mp3 ](http://www.mediafire.com/file/lwm5xugdqbqi5ob/%255BCheck_Please%255D_The_Choices_We_Can%2527t_Make_%2528And_Those_We_Can%2529-Music.mp3/file)

Intro/Outro music is Another Story by The Head and The Heart

Original artwork used in the cover is [an extra from the Check, Please webcomic by Ngozi Ukazu](http://checkpleasecomic.com/extras-blog/243)


End file.
